A Little Bit Longer
by prettygurlie23
Summary: I, Brooke Davis, had just witnessed the death of Nathan Scott, the boy who I was supposed to be with. The boy, who I would never get to be with.


I don't own anything...i wish i owned Nathan Scott or James Lafferty...but sadly I do not tear

**A Little Bit Longer**

The horn went off, as I stared at the sight before me.

I was waiting for Nathan to pick me for our three year anniversary. I saw his car and felt a smile form on my lips. As I watched him drive towards me, with a smile on his face, I felt my smile growing wider by the second.

Then out of nowhere, a car comes and slams into Nathan's. In that second, I felt tears beginning to pour down my face, as I stared at the sight before me.

I began to run towards the wreckage, calling Nathan's name out. As soon as I got to the accident, I dropped to my knees.

There, before me, was Nathan, covered in blood, unconscious and barely breathing.

Some lady, who I had seen dialing 911 on her phone, squatted beside me.

"Sweetheart?"

I looked at the elderly woman, I didn't know her, but I needed someone, anyone, I leaned into her and broke down, "What if he doesn't make it?"

The woman sat there, rubbing my back and whispering soothing words into my ears.

Moments later, the ambulance finally arrived, as they began to get Nathan out, I felt fear overcome me. I thought they were taking him away from me.

"No! Please don't take him away from me!"

"Sweetie, they're going to help your boyfriend." It was the woman, "Don't worry, and let them help him."

I nodded what else could I do?

They let me ride in the ambulance; it was one of the most nerve-wrecking rides of my life. I didn't' dare take my eyes off Nathan. A part of me thought that if I did he would disappear.

When we finally reached the hospital, Nathan was rushed into surgery, I wanted to follow, but the doctor stopped me.

"I'm Dr. Copeland, just hang tight; we'll come out as soon as we're done."

I nodded, and he left me by myself to cry.

I sat in waiting room, waiting to find out whether or not I'll get a chance to talk to Nathan, kiss him, and just be with him.

An hour later, it had finally occurred to me, to call Lucas. I went outside and took out my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Luke?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Brooke, is everything okay?"

The tears started to fall once again, "No, it's Nathan, he was in an accident. I'm scared Luke."

"I know, Brooke, hang in there, I'll be there soon, just go inside and don't be scared. I'll call everyone for you."

"Thanks."

The line went dead, as I stared at my phone.

I walked in, as soon as the doctor walked out. I ran to him.

"Is Nathan okay?"

He looked at me sadly, "I'm sorry; we did everything that we could, but…"

"NO! Don't, please, you have to do something!"

"I'm sorry, but he doesn't have much time."

He pulled out a small box and handed it to me, "We found it in his pocket, we thought you might want it. He's in room 137."

I looked down at the small box. I opened it, and inside was the most beautiful diamond ring. I took out, and noticed it had an engraving on the inside. It read, 'NS + BD, love at its greatest.'

I couldn't control the new tears that ran down my face. I slowly made my way towards Nathan's room. I stood outside the door, preparing myself for what was to come. I turned the knob and opened the door.

Nathan was lying on the bed, covered in white wrapping and bruises. He looked at me at gave me a weak smile. I ran to him and put my hands on his face, looking into his eyes, as he stared into my blurry ones.

"Why are you leaving me?"

He chuckled, "I'm sorry, but I'll always be with you. I know it's not the same, but I'll be there watching over you."

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't either, but I have to. Promise me something?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't let this ruin your life."

"I can't promise you that. If I was lying where you were, and you were in my place, and I asked you that, would you be able to do it?"

He laughed, "Point taken, but at least promise me that you'll give me a dimpled smile everyday?"

I nodded my head.

"I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis, always have and always will."

I looked down at ring in my hand, "I love you too, Nathan Royal Scott."

"Come here."

I came closer to him, and he shakily put his hands on my face. He brought me closer and kissed my forehead, and then my lips. As he did so, tears were staining my face. We pulled away and he smiled.

"I know."

He looked at me puzzled, "About?"

I showed him the ring and he sighed, "Now, it will symbolize our love."

He took the ring from me and slid it on my finger.

I rested my head on his chest, as I continued to cry.

"Tell everyone I love them, my mom, dad, Lucas, the boys, Peyton, Haley, Karen, Keith, and Whitey."

I nodded into his chest. He rested his hand on head, and played with my hair.

"I'm going to wait for you, Brooke, up in heaven, and then it'll be you and me, making all the other couples in heaven jealous."

His heart beat slowed down, and his breathing became heavy. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Nathan?"

"Love you, Brooke."

"Nate?"

I lightly shook him.

"Nate?!"

He was gone, he left. I was his last word, and then he let go. I stared at him for what seemed to be an eternity, tears falling.

"NATHAN!" I don't know what possessed me to scream, but I did, and I was hoping it would make him wake up, but he didn't. He was really gone.

Dr. Copeland rushed in, looking at Nathan and me, "I'm sorry."

I had to get out. I stood up; kissed Nathan's lips one last time, and walked out of the room.

I walked out of the hospital bumping into everything and everyone; everything was a blur to me. I think, I even bumped into Lucas, but I pushed him away and ran.

When I was finally a distance away from the hospital, I began walking. I started to relive mine and Nathan's love in my head, our start, and our end.

I, Brooke Davis, had just witnessed the death of Nathan Scott, the boy who I was supposed to be with. The boy, who I would never get to be with.

_Flashback_

_The first time I met Nathan was when we were four. I was wearing a yellow sundress, and I was at the park playing in the sandbox. Suddenly, someone stepped on my sandcastle. I looked up to see a boy with blonde hair standing above me, a smirk on his face. I started to cry, and then out of no where the boy was lying in front of me. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous brunette ever! He was wearing shorts and a basketball jersey. He extended his hand to me and I gladly took it. He helped me up and smiled at me._

"_I'm Nathan Scott, who are you?"_

_I giggled, "My name is, Brooke Davis. Thank you, for saving me!"_

"_No problem! Do you want to play with me?"_

_I gave him my biggest dimpled smile and nodded my head._

_He blushed, "You're pretty, and I like your smile."_

_I blushed and began giggling. He came closer to me, and softly put his lips to mine. He pulled away and gave me that now famous Scott smile. He took my hand and led me to the swings, and that was when I first fell in love with, Nathan Scott._

_Nathan was always there for me, we were inseparable. Then high school happened and we drifted, and then it came to the point where we barely spoke to each other. _

_No one saw the "Brathan" hook up coming, but it happened, and I loved it. It started like any other love story, girl loves boy, boy cheats on girl, girl is in a miserable place, drinking her sorrows away, when some perv comes up trying to get lucky, and then girl is saved by her night and shining armor. Well, it was more like jeans and a polo, but he still looked sexy. _

_That was the first time, in a long time that I had seen Nathan in a different light. When we were four, I was absolutely smitten by him and I continued to be up until I was fifteen, then he was smitten by Peyton. _

_Two years later, there he was saving me from the guy who could have ruined me, a little more than Lucas did. Nathan had carried me out, bridal style, asking if I was okay every now and then. He had taken me to his house. _

_He set me on his bed, and went off to find me something wear. I hadn't said a word since he found me. I think, I was in some sort of shock, I was confused. A couple hours ago, I was newly heart broken Brooke Davis, then I was Brooke Davis, heavy weight drinker, and then I was Brooke Davis, the girl who was just a play toy to some guy. And now, I was Brooke Davis, quiet, insecure and lonely girl. _

_Nathan returned minutes later, looking at me with concern. He settled on a baggy t-shirt, and some of his old shorts._

_I came out of the bathroom, and there he was, all god-like, lying on the bed, and surprisingly he was watching me._

"_What?" Sadly, that came out very insecure._

"_Nothing, it's just that…you look gorgeous." I blushed, he seemed shy, Nathan Scott, seemed shy!_

"_Thanks."_

_I took a seat beside him on the bed, his eyes on me the entire time. _

_Nathan Scott has always had this affect on me. I could be feeling like crap and he could make me smile in seconds. The whole time, I knew I was blushing furiously._

"_What do you want to do tonight?"_

"_Tonight?"_

_He looked at me like I was retarded, "Yeah, you're staying the night."_

"_I am?"_

"_Did you honestly believe I was going to let you be alone? And we haven't hung out in a very long time!"_

_I looked down, "Thanks." Great, I was blushing, again!_

_That night we talked about everything, from childhood memories, to our favorite everythings, to relationships._

_I felt like I got to reconnect with him again. I also got reminded why I was in love with him for so many years, and why I still do._

_Ever since that fateful night, Nathan and I were always together. Ate together, went and left everywhere together, we were always together. I had gotten my best friend back, but I didn't just want to be his best friend._

_Our new found friendship was not sitting well with everyone. Lucas decided he didn't want Peyton, and that he actually wanted me. He was against mine and Nathan's friendship, saying that Nathan was using me for sex, and blah, blah, blah. They had gotten into a fight over it many times, after sometime Lucas just starting glaring from a far. Peyton thought I was just using Nathan to get back at Luke, so I slapped her. Haley had fallen in love with Nathan during their tutoring sessions and despised me with every fiber in her being. It was us against all of them, and we pulled through._

_Everyone thought we were dating, it was perfect, Captain of the basketball team, and Head Cheerleader, it was so cliché! But much to my disappointment, Nathan did not see me in that way, well so I thought until one party._

_It was a stormy day, and it was the night of the biggest party of the year. Nathan and I were in the center of the dance floor, grinding away. It felt so nice to have his body against mine, for that moment it felt like he was mine. We had stopped for a much needed drink. Nathan told me to wait right there, while he went and got the drinks. _

_Ten minutes later, he wasn't back so I went to look for him. I finally found him sucking face with Haley. I felt the tears well up in my eyes ready to pour, while I stood there and watched the guy I was in love with make out with another girl. I'm not really sure when the tears began to run down my face, I didn't bother wiping them away. _

_Out of nowhere I heard my name being called, and in that instant, Nathan pulled away from Haley, and turned around to come to face to face with me._

"_Brooke…"_

_Before he could finish I took off into the rain, Nathan hot on my trail. _

"_Brooke, wait!"_

_I could hear him calling for me, but I couldn't stop, I wouldn't let myself stop._

_After a few minutes, he caught up with me, grabbed my arm and spun me around._

_I refused to look at him, even though my tears would blend in with the rain, he would know, he always does._

"_Brooke, you're going to get sick!"_

_I didn't respond, I just stood there, looking down at the pavement._

"_Brooke, Haley- I'm- I love you!"_

_I couldn't help but look at him. Tears were streaming down my face, my dress was clinging to my body, and my hair was in a mess. His hair was dripping and his shirt was clinging to his muscular body._

"_W-what?" It took me forever to say that one simple word._

"_I love you, Brooke."_

"_Don't you dare say that, not when I just saw you making out with Tutorgirl!"_

"_Brooke, that didn't mean anything! She just grabbed me and started kissing me and my brain just stopped functioning, I was in shock!"_

"_For that long?! I stood there for what seemed like forever watching you kiss her back!"_

"_I know! It was stupid, but you have to believe me when I say I have no feelings for Haley, at all! Brooke, it's always been you, since we were kids; I just never thought you felt the same."_

"_Why now? Why tell me now?"_

_He paused for a second before continuing, "Because ever since Lucas and Peyton screwed you over, you were mine, only mine. I got to be your best friend again, and in that time I realized how much you mean to me, and how much I care about you, how much I love you. When I saw your face after you saw Haley and I, this may sound bad, but for a second it made me happy because you looked hurt, like you thought it should have been you, and it made me think that you felt the same about me. I know it's stupid, but that truth. I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis, always have and always will."_

_Our eyes were locked; I couldn't look away, as much as I tried._

"_But why me? You could have any girl, but instead, you chose the school slut, the party girl. You could have Haley, but why me?"_

_He came closer to me, "Because, you were the first girl who didn't have cooties. Because, I can see through the wall you put up, and I can see the vulnerable girl that you try not to be, and try to be strong instead. Because, every time I see that dimpled smile of yours, I stop breathing. Because, whenever you touch me, I feel the butterflies flying around in my stomach. Because, when you're cheering at the games, I let myself believe you're only cheering for me. Because, you let me sneak into your house and stay the night when my parents fought. Because, when I found out you were dating Lucas, I wanted to kill him, because it should have been me. Because, when I found out what Lucas did, I punched him for letting you go. Because, you're the most selfless person I know. Because, you're beautiful. Because, you're so oblivious to the affect you have one me. Because, you're simply amazing. Because you were my first kiss. Because, even though we're both going to get sick, I'm willing to tell you all the reasons why I love you. Because, when you don't know what someone is talking about, you pretend you do. Because, you think you need to try and be sexy and cute, but you don't need to. Because, you sing in the shower. Because, you steal my clothes and look adorable in them. Because, whenever you fall you try and pull it off. Because, you can be the biggest dork sometimes. Because, all of your imperfections make you perfect. Because, I have a million more reasons. That's why I love you, Brooke Davis, that's why I'm in love with you, and why I always will be."_

_He slowly came closer to me, as I made a sharp intake of breath. He leaned down and captured my lips in the most amazing kiss ever, full of passion and love. We pulled away, needing some air._

"_I love you, Brooke."_

_I looked up at him, tears pooling around my eyes, "I love you too, Nathan."_

_He pulled me to him, and held me for what seemed to be forever, and I was okay with that, because I was safe._

_The news of our relationship spread quickly, much to many people's displeasure, but slowly everyone got used to it, even Lucas and Haley._

_We had been dating for a year now, and we were happy. Everyday, I felt my love for him increase. We barely had any problems, stupid little arguments, that later on we thought were so funny. Nathan was the perfect boyfriend. He took me shopping, he watched stupid movies with me, he would cook for me, he would wrestle with me in the water, and on dry land, he was just perfect! He didn't cheat and he always made sure I knew how much I meant to him, and he didn't push me about sex. Yes, Nathan and I hadn't had sex yet. I wanted to wait, because he was different, I wanted it to be special. _

_Nathan had planned a special evening for us and it was a surprise._

_At, seven o'clock there was a knock at my door. I opened the door to reveal a smirking Nathan. _

"_Hello, beautiful." He looked me up and down and grinned. I was wearing a red dress that came to my knees, with black heels and black earrings. My hair was in waves._

_He handed me a bouquet of roses._

"_Thanks, you're looking pretty sexy yourself, hotshot." He was wearing dark jeans, with a white dress shirt that wasn't tucked in. He had a black blazer on top, and finished the look with a black tie. _

_He took my hand and led me to his car. We got in and sat in a comfortable silence. Finally, he stopped at his family's beach house. He got out and made his way to my side, helping me out._

"_So, chivalry isn't dead?"_

"_What can I say, I'm awesome."_

_We laughed as he led me towards the beach. Half way there he stopped._

"_What?"_

"_Close your eyes."_

"_Nate…"_

"_Just do it, please."_

_I closed my eyes, and next thing I know Nathan is carrying me bridal style._

"_Your eyes still closed?"_

"_Yes, but if you drop me in the water, we are so over."_

"_Right."_

_Finally, he set me down, "Open your eyes."_

_My eyes opened to the most beautiful scene ever! He had a small table, and two chairs set up on the sand, surrounded by rose petals and candles. _

"_Nathan, it's beautiful. Thank you."_

"_Anything for you."_

_He took out a chair for me and sat me down, and he started taking out the food. He set it on our plates and sat down._

"_Dig in, beautiful."_

_We spent the next hour talking, and eating and laughing._

_Nathan stood up and walked towards a stereo that I had just noticed. He turned it on and pressed play. He stood up and walked back to me. 'You and Me' by Lifehouse began playing. Nathan smiled at me._

"_Our song." When we first started dating we were in his car and had a fight, 'You and Me' started playing and we looked at each other, and the fight didn't matter anymore, the only thing that did was us. Ever since that day, that was our song._

"_Of course, what's an anniversary without our song? May I have this dance?"_

_I laughed and nodded. _

_For the next three minutes, nothing else mattered; it was just Nathan and I, in our own world. When the song ended we continued to hold each other, until Nathan slightly pulled away to lean down and kiss me. _

_He pulled away and looked up at the stars. He looked back at me and noticed I was now shivering. He pulled off his jacket and put it on me. We sat down and gazed at the stars a little while longer. After a few minutes Nathan stood up, and helped me up._

"_We should head in, it's getting cold."_

"_What about the stuff?"_

_Nathan looked at the table and shrugged; he picked up the stereo, and nodded his head towards the house._

_When we went inside Nathan put down the stereo and then took my hand. _

"_Let's go upstairs, I have to show you something."_

_I nodded. We slowly made our way upstairs, and he led me to his room in the beach house. He sat me down on the bed and went over to the night table. He opened the drawer and took out a small box. _

_He joined me on the bed and then kissed my forehead. He opened the box, and took out a ring. He took my right hand, and slid it on my finger._

"_It's a promise ring."_

_I looked at him and smiled._

"_It's a promise that I'll always love you, and always protect you, no matter what."_

_I put my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes._

"_Thanks, I love you, Nate."_

"_I love you too, Brooke."_

_He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him, his lips crashing onto mine. He laid me down onto the bed, as my one hand gripped his collar bringing him closer, while the other brushed through his hair. His tongue ran across my lips, asking for permission to enter, which I gladly gave. I moaned against his lips, and I knew he was smirking. His lips moved from mine to my neck, as I moaned out loud. I loosened his tie and threw it off, and then began working on unbuttoning his shirt. Once I was successful, he took it off and threw it across the room. His lips moved to below my ears, and then back to my lips, which I hungrily attacked. His hands roamed my body, one on my thigh and the other at my zipper. He began to pull it down, when he stopped much to my dismay._

_He looked down at me, "Are you sure?"_

_I smiled and nodded my head._

"_Love you, beautiful."_

"_Love you too, Nate."_

_His lips met mine again, as he unzipped my dress. He slid it off me, and looked down at my body. He smiled at me before kissing me again. His lips moved to my collar bone, as I began taking off his belt. I slid off his belt, and then he kicked off his pants. His hand moved to my back, to where my hook was. He unhooked my bra and threw it off. He kissed me hard one more time, before looking at me asking for permission._

"_I trust you."_

_And that night, I made love to Nathan Scott, and it was an unforgettable night._

_Nathan and I were a power couple at school, but high school was ending and it was time to pick a college. After a long discussion, Nathan decided that he was going to come with me to New York. I was going to study fashion and business and he was going to continue with basketball. _

_We had very little drama in our relationship, until Peyton began being stalked by Derek, the guy who claimed to be her brother. Nathan was always worrying about me, and it got annoying at times, but I couldn't blame him. _

_It was prom and Nathan and I were Prom King and Queen. I was really happy, Nathan looked sexy, and I had to admit I looked pretty good. Nathan was wearing a black tux, with a royal blue tie and vest. I was wearing a long, one shoulder, royal blue dress. After our dance as Prom King and Queen, I began to look for Peyton, who went missing after Nathan and I were crowned. I went outside and noticed that her car was still there, which meant she had to be somewhere here. I went inside and went into the library, as soon as I stepped in, I was knocked out. _

_I woke up, with a severe headache, and tied to a chair. Derek stood before me grinning at me. I looked beside and there was Peyton staring at me, fear in her eyes. By this time, Nathan had begun looking for me. Derek came beside me and showed me a knife, which he sliced my arm with. I wanted to scream in pain, but his hand clasped over my mouth. Peyton, then began yelling at him to stop, and tried to make as much noise as possible, but sadly, it went unheard. Derek went over to Peyton and gripped her face. He kissed her roughly and told her to shut up. I was afraid, I wanted Nathan so badly, I wanted to feel safe. I wanted him to get here soon before anything happens. Nathan was now, near the tutor center looking for us, he had been calling my cell, which was in Derek's possession. I tried to get my hands free from the ropes, and after a few failed attempts, I got it. Derek had heard noises nearby, so he went to make sure no one could get in. As soon as he was out of sight, I stood and began untying Peyton._

"_How did you get in here?"_

"_I had to use the bathroom, and stupid me, went by myself, and he got me. Thanks for coming for me by the way."_

"_No problem, P. Sawyer. I just hope Nathan finds us."_

_I went into the librarians office, and lucky me, there was a phone. I picked it up and began dialing as fast as I could._

"_Hello?"_

_I smiled at the sound of his voice._

"_Nathan…"_

_Brooke! Where the hell are you? I have been worried sick!"_

"_I know, I'm sorry, but I went to look for Peyton and I went to the library looking for, and Derek knocked me out."_

"_Derek?" I could hear the anger in his voice._

"_Yeah. Please hurry up, I don't know how much longer we…"_

_Derek had taken the phone from me and slapped me, causing me to fall._

"_Brooke?"_

"_Brooke can't come to the phone, sorry."_

_He hung up and looked at me evilly; I looked behind me and saw Peyton lying on the floor. _

"_That was a bad move, Brookie."_

_I gulped, as I moved backwards. He quickly lunged at me, making me hit my head. After, everything went blurry, and slowly, I let the darkness take me._

_I woke up to a bang. I opened my eyes and saw Nathan and Derek fighting. Nathan noticed I was awake and his attention went to me._

"_Nathan!"_

_Derek had used that time to punch Nathan. I got up and ran to Nathan, but was pulled away by Derek. _

"_You're little boyfriend can watch us have some fun. You brought this on yourself, I just wanted some alone time with Peyton, but you interrupted, so we'll have some fun first, then I'll get to Peyton."_

_Tears were streaming down my face._

"_Please, don't."_

_He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up. He threw me against a wall, he came closer to me and I kicked him, but it only fazed him for a second. Derek pinned me against the wall, and had a very firm grip on my arms. Just as he was about to rip at my dress, Nathan came and attacked him from behind. He continued to punch Derek, until he was unconscious. I slowly slid down to the ground and cried, as Peyton began waking up. Nathan walked over to me and took me in his arms, I was safe. Peyton slowly got up and called 911. She came over to Nathan and me and gave us both a hug before sitting down. _

"_Thanks for saving me."_

_He looked down at me and smiled, "I promised, remember?" He asked, while playing with the promise ring he bought me. _

"_Love you, Scott."_

_He chuckled, "Love you too, Davis."_

_He leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips._

_That was definitely an unforgettable prom. Shortly after, school was over and it was the summer before college. _

_Nathan and I had plans for a movie night. We had ordered out, and had just finished eating. As he put the movie on, I was busy throwing up. When I was finally done, I tried to find some medication. Instead, I found a box of unopened tampons, and that was when it hit me. I was late._

"_Oh no! Shit!"_

_Nathan heard my yelling and rushed to the bathroom._

"_What's wrong?"_

_I looked at him and started crying. He pulled me into a hug and let me cry on him. He walked me to the sofa and sat me down._

"_What's wrong, babe?"_

_I looked at him, sniffling._

"_I'm late."_

_He looked at me, clearly puzzled, "You're what?"_

"_Late, like for my period."_

_Nathan looked at me for a moment, and then without saying anything, he pulled me to him and hugged me._

"_Everything will be okay, okay?"_

_I nodded._

"_Do you want to go buy a test?"_

"_Yeah."_

_The drive to the pharmacy was unbearably silent. When we got there, we ran though the isles until we finally found the tests. There were so many, it made my head spin, Nathan just looked like he was going to be sick._

"_Which one?" He asked me._

"_Uhh…this one looks good." I said grabbing a random box._

"_How many?"_

"_Two…three…let's just stick with two."_

_He nodded, and we quickly paid, and ran out._

_As I took the test, Nathan waited in the living room. When I wad done, I came out._

"_Well?"_

"_Wait."_

_He nodded as we stared at each other._

"_What if I am?"_

"_Then, we'll do it together; I support you, a hundred percent."_

"_Thanks, hun."_

"_Is it time?"_

_I nodded and looked at the test._

_I felt tears come to my eyes, as I fell to the floor._

_Nathan ran to me. _

"_It's okay. You, me and baby Scott, will be fine."_

_I looked at him, "Baby Scott?"_

"_Well, yeah."_

"_It's negative."_

"_What? Then why'd you start crying?"_

"_Tears of joy, fool."_

_I later found out that I threw up because there were mushrooms in the food, and mushrooms make me throw up._

_Summer flew by, and so did college, and so did many memories. During our first year, Nathan and I, had our issues, but we got past them and they made us stronger, as people and as a couple. It was our three year anniversary. Nathan said he had big plans for us. I was so excited, just knowing that we made it three years, made me happy, but sadly I wasn't happy for long._

_End of Flashback_

I had finally reached mine and Nathan's apartment. I hesitated before going in, because as soon as I did, everything reminded me of him, and the tears began flowing. I took off my shoes and headed to our bedroom. I looked at the nightstand, where a picture of me and Nathan at prom, stood. I picked it up and held it to my chest, as I started crying even harder. I heard the phone ring, but I didn't pick up. I didn't care anymore, Nathan was gone, and there was no point to life.

The machine picked it up, "Brooke, it's Luke."

He was crying.

"Please, call me back, we're worried about you. This is a hard time…"

He paused, I heard him let out a sob.

"Just, please call me, or Peyton. We're here for you."

I didn't want them, I wanted Nathan, only Nathan.

I looked at the floor where Nathan's sweater lay. I had fought with him because he kept throwing his sweater on the ground. I closed my eyes as I remembered the conversation we had a few hours earlier.

_Flashback_

"_Nathan!"_

"_What?"_

"_Why the hell is your sweater on the floor?"_

"_Because I threw it there?"_

"_Wrong answer, now pick it up!"_

"_I will, give me a minute."_

"_I'm sure you will." I said sarcasm dripping from my voice._

"_We can do with out the sarcasm, my lady."_

"_Well, we can do without your sweater on the ground!"_

"_You're looking really sexy right now, fighting with me and everything."_

"_Yeah? Well, if you pick up your sweater, we can have some fun later on tonight." I said, winking._

_He came closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, "Happy three years, beautiful. Love you."_

"_Happy three years to you too, and I love you too." He leaned down and brought his lips to mine._

_End of Flashback_

I opened my eyes, not wanting to remember anymore. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy, and it was obvious that I had been crying, but most of all I looked empty.

I went back into the bedroom and looked at the bed. I imagined Nathan lying there, like he was in the hospital. The words he spoke, running through my head.

"I'll wait for you, Brooke."

"Love you, Brooke."

"Promise me, you'll give me a dimpled smile everyday?"

I went back into the bathroom, and turned the water on in the tub. As I let the tub fill up, I went back into mine and Nathan's bedroom. I found a piece of paper and a pen and began writing.

I wrote down what Nathan wanted me to say to everyone, about how he loved them, and I wrote down a few words of my own. Talking about how much I was hurting and how I loved them all. I set the piece of paper on my bed, near the picture of me and Nathan and walked back to the kitchen.

I filled up a glass of water, and walked back to the bathroom. I set the glass down and began undressing myself. After I undressed, I opened the medicine cabinet and took out and bottle of Tylenol. I poured a handful of pills into my hand, and then poured them into my mouth, chugging them down with water.

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time, before getting into the tub.

I settle myself into the tub and let out a sigh. I looked at the rings on both hands, both given by Nathan, and smiled a proper Brooke Davis, dimpled smile.

"A little bit longer, Nathan, that's all you have to wait."

I shut my eyes, a smile still on my face, as I let myself be consumed by the darkness.

Reviews are appreciated


End file.
